To Be Destroyed
by fantasyinfinity
Summary: Jace gets a falcon for his sixth birthday from his father. He said to train it; make it obedient. He didn't say anything about not writing in a journal about his progress, so Jace writes.
1. Day 1 - Falcon Gift

**Day 1**

Hello. Today is my sixth birthday, and my father gave me a bird. I didn't ask for one, but Father told me that I must train it and make it obedient, so that it may do what I will it. Father never said anything about writing in a journal about my progress with him, but I wanted to. I don't think Father will mind. It will help me keep track of things, perhaps.

Father said that falcons are killing birds, like Shadowhunters, but of the sky. That is what my bird is - a falcon. It's a brownish kind of grey, with darker feathers scattered along its belly, head, and tail, and it has bright yellow eyes and a sharp beak and pair of claws. When my father gave him to me, I'd stretched out my wrist for the bird, but it slashed at me with his beak and talons. Now I have a rather long, painful gash along the side of my face, but my father didn't comment. He just said that I must train it to be obedient.

At first I tried to simply stay away from the falcon. I don't like it; I don't think it likes me, either. I don't like being around it, for it frightens me. Its bright eyes always seem to be watching me, and I get nervous. So I stayed away, and am still staying away, right now as I am in my room tonight, writing in this journal about my progress with the falcon. Though, I hadn't exactly made any progress. I am, as I said, avoiding it for now. The falcon is currently kept in a cage outside of the manor.

But then Father would be disappointed in me, and I have to train it. I must, even if it may scratch me again. I don't want to be such a coward toward a bird. But it is already late now - I've spent all day avoiding it and now I can't train it when it's dark. I'll have to wait tomorrow. Goodnight, I guess. I am reluctant about the next day to come, but I will train it this time. I'll try and make it obedient, so Father will be proud.

* * *

**So I decided to make a Mortal Instruments fanfic about Jace getting his falcon when he was six. I dunno if anyone else has done something similar to this idea about him writing in a journal about it all, but anyways I just made it. :)**

**~fi**


	2. Day 2 - Still Not Progressing Much

**Day 2**

So today is the second day since Father had given me the bird, and I'd earned another slash to my face today thanks to the falcon. Its claws are very sharp and the pain they inflict is stinging, but I simply dealt with it myself and try to ignore it, now. I'm starting to despise that bird even more, if possible.

After eating breakfast is when I had gone outside the manor to release the falcon from its cage, inwardly preparing myself for a day of giving it some actual training. But it wasn't there. The feeble-looking wire door of the barred black birdcage hang on a broken hinge; the bird was nowhere to be found and I figured, in panic, that it had escaped and had now flew away. I feared what Father might do when he discovers the bird is gone, but then my panic was replaced by shock as something sharp dug into my shoulder like razor teeth. I'd screamed when I turned to find the eerie falcon I was just looking for glaring right into my own eyes with its golden pair. It cawed and that's when it began attacking, and that's when it'd scratched me again. And again, it is painful, but fortunately the stinging had lessened by now and it's all therefore easier to ignore. Slightly.

Plans for a day of falcon-training for me vanished when the falcon hit me and I'd just managed to shove the fury-filled beast back into its cage before it could possibly behead me with its claws. The thing was very wild. I'd watched it thrash around within the thin bars for a moment, trying to find out how I should keep the cage shut if the bird would just simply try and pull it open itself again. Rope didn't work - I earned myself a few scratches on my fingers and the bird just started gnawing at it when I pulled back. So I took a large stone from the front yard, placing it firmly in front of the cage door so that it couldn't possibly open.

Fingers wrapped in gauze, face bandaged, me sitting here writing about the uneventful and rather simply unfortunate day of me and my new falcon... I know, I haven't trained it at all, yet. I still _greatly _despise that falcon beast and the day I _will _be training it will most likely be a beyond horrid experience, but perhaps I just still need time to adjust to it. Adjust to the fact that the bird is very vile and will scratch the skin off me until I _train it. _

This time, I keep me word that _this time, _I promise to myself I will finally try doing something productive with the falcon. I don't know anything about falcons or how to train birds, but I'm now more determined. I'm sighing because I do recall I've written this before, but, I am going to train my falcon tomorrow. I will.


End file.
